Warriors: A New Clan
by MoonaWolfBane
Summary: Just a little something I came up with at school. All about clans who have different ancestors and how they became great.


**OK, so this is just an idea that I came up with at school. Tell me what you think! And I am having a writer's block for the Warriors one and I can only do stories during this time on the weekdays and during the weekends.**

* * *

Chapter One

Hollybell pads up to the edge of the forest, belly swollen with unborn kits. Her deep blue fur is patchy and unkempt and her light green eyes are full of fatigue and worry. The young queen runs her long tail along her belly.

"Everything will be alright," she mews to herself. Taking a deep breath, she pads into the forest looming in front of her.

About ten minutes later, she has to stop. Her head is swirling and her eyes are growing foggy. Hollybell knows she is fading fast and that she needs prey. Softly, she crouches, scenting a vole under the bush in front of her. She creeps forward, eyes narrowed, nostrils flared, all senses hyper focused on the vole. Her belly brushes the foliage beneath her, making the vole scamper. Hollybell hisses, then yelps when a cat jumps in front of her.

The cat in front of her is a stern, battle-scarred tom with soft grey eyes. His fur, which is a darker grey than his eyes and covered with brown stripes, is bristled defensively. Hollybell stands up proudly, but she knows her fear and weakness is apparent. The tom relaxes and mews, "You are of no danger to us. You are only a weakened queen." Then he realizes what he said and yelps, "You are almost ready to kit!" Hollybell slumps to the ground and mews sarcastically, "Tell me something I do not know."

"Sorry," the tom replies sheepishly. He disappears into the forest and reappears behind her with two mice. He drops them in front of her and steps back. Hollybell blinks and looks at him in confusion. "Eat," he tells her. She takes a small bite, then bigger gites as she realizes how hungry she is. The tom chuckles and lays down in front of her.

"My name is Shadowfern. I am the leader of a fast growing clan back in the heart of the forest." He gestures with his tail behind him. Hollybell looks up in surprise.

"A clan? Can you take me to meet them?" She finishes her prey and starts to lick her fur clean, feeling energized enough to move about. She finishes quickly and stands up, wincing as her unborn kits shift in her belly. Shadowfern nods and goes to stand next to her, ready to support her wieght if need be and leading her deeper into the forest.

They go through brambles and over logs. Sometime into their journey, Shadowfern has to help Hollybell through a river, and another time over fallen rocks. But they finally come to a stop in front of a cave.

"This is it," Shadowfern informs her. She nods and scents the air, tilting her head as she absorbs the information given to her by the scents in the air. She starts to step forward, but is stopped by Shadowfern's tail. "Let me go first." She sighs and steps back respectfully. Calmly, he steps into the entrance of the cave. Almost at once a younger cat jumps on him. Shadowfern hisses a warning and the younger cat steps back.

"Hi Shadowfern!"

Shadowfern turns to Hollybell and mews, "This is Lightpaw, our oldest apprentice. Lightpaw, this is..." He trails off, eyes confused. "I never got your name."

"Hollybell. My name is Hollybell. It is nice to meet you Lightpaw." Hollybell nods at the younger cat politely.

"Why did you bring a queen to this clan this close to kitting? You know we can not afford to feed any more mouths," Lightpaw whispers to Shadowfern. Shadowfern hisses for the apprentice to be quiet, but Hollybell hears her and bristles indignantly.

"I am not looking to join your clan. I just wanted to meet them. But I can see that I am not welcomed here!" She turns to Shadowfern with narrowed eyes and a lashing tail. "I am going to take my leave now. Goodbye." She stalks off into the forest and hides, wanting to know what he does.

Shadowfern cuffs Lightpaw over the ears and hisses, "Why did you do that? We need more cats if we are to be strong!" Lightpaw shrugs and they both disappear into the cave. Hollybell sighs, turns around, and starts to pad into the forest once more.

* * *

**So what do you think? I wrote this at school, and the next chapter should be up tomorrow or Sunday! Thank you and have a nice day!  
**


End file.
